The overarching goal of the Mentoring Core of the Rwanda/Einstein Consortium for research in HPV/HIV associated malignancies is to develop a cadre of junior and mid-level researchers who will utilize the resources developed by the Consortium and will become the leadership of the Consortium in the future. Rwanda is an ideal environment in which to develop the Consortium and investigators because of its investment in services for HIV and HPV disease, and its commitment to develop research as a guide to public policy decision-making. The Consortium's investment in laboratory infrastructure not only in pathology but also in cutting edge molecular diagnostic testing for HPV creates a resource for investigators to develop new research activities. Our Consortium is structured to foster continued development of the physicians trained as part of our D43-funded program Building Rwandan Research Capacity in AIDS malignancies, as well as others who have received training recently either In research or in clinical specialty training. Our primary approach is an apprenticeship model in which junior or mid-level investigators are paired with one or more experienced researchers, while executing a research project. We will provide individually tailored mentoring to nurture the careers of young Rwandan investigators and facilitate their development into independently funded researchers; catalyze research in HPV/HIV malignancies within the Consortium by providing pilot and feasibility grants, especially to young investigators recently trained via our D43 program; familiarize Consortium members and the Rwandan research community with the facilities of the Shared Resources Core in innovative molecular testing techniques for HPV; provide guidance and training to junior investigators in developing protocols for submission to the Rwandan National Ethics Committee; and facilitate/ stimulate scientific communication among active Consortium investigators by organizing monthly Consortium meetings.